sailormoonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Heilige Gral (Zweites Anime).
thumbDer Heilige Gral wurde in Zeiten des Silver Milenium von Princess Serenity Benutzt in Times of Crisis. Diana hatte davon gehört, dass Princess Serenity ihn mal benutzte und aus dem kam ein mysteröschiches Licht das ihr die Kraft gab ewig Jung zu bleiben. Jedoch wurde es nie bekannt, dass Princess Serenity den Heiligen Gral nicht als waffe nutze. Chibiusa sollte etwas für die Schule bastel'n und sie hast sich für den Heiligen Gral enschiden was als erstens wie eine art Wase ausieht. In Crystal Tokyo in Zimmer ihrer Mutter durfte Small Lady auf verbotenerweise nicht hinein sonst würde sie alles unordenlich machen, da Neo-Queen Serenity sehr wertvolle sachen hatte wie zum Beispiel: Bücher, Schuck und sonst noch wertsachen. Aber normalerweise gingen Small Lady und Diana heimlich ins Schlafzimmer und springen aufs Bett und lachten vor vergnügen. Chibiusa sagte sie hat in Zimmer ihrer Mutter mal einen wunderschönen Heiligen Gral gesehen und wünschte sich auch einen zu haben. Die Mädchen merken, dass Chibiusa heimweh hatte, aber sie sagte das wäre nicht wichtig und möchte nicht nach Hause gehen ehe sie nicht eine ausgebildete Sailor Kriegerin ist wie Sailor Moon denn dass hatte sie ihrer Mutter versprochen. Chibiusa machte sich auf dem weg zu Mamoru damit er helfen kann mit den bastel'n. Als Chibiusa ankam sieht wie sich die beiden sich komisch verhalten und merkte das etwas nicht stimmte. In glauben dachte Chibiusa, dass Usagi mit Mamoru gestriten möge oder etwas gesagt habe was sie nicht sagen sollen. Jedoch lengte Mamoru das tema ab und fragte Chibiusa was sie zu ihm brachte. Chibiusa antwortete er solle bei ihren Hausaufgaben helfen. Usagi erinnert sich dass sie ihre Englisch Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht hatte und wollte so schnell wie möglich heim um sie zu erledigen, aber Chibiusa greifte sie amb Rock und möchte das auch sie ihr helfen sollte. Also mit hilfe eines Buches von Mamoru, bastel'n und bauten Mamoru und Usagi den Heiligen Gral und er wurde noch schöner den Chibiusa jemals sah. Als er endlich fertig ist und auchnoch schön dekoriet ist, ist Chibiusa eingeschlafen. Mamoru und Usagi gestehen, dass sie Eiferschüchtig waren da beide mit Michiru und Haruka gewesen hatten und vertragen sich wieder und küssten sich erneut als versönunng. In den nächten Folgen erscheint der Echte Heilige Gral als Sailor Moon,Tuxedo Mask und Chibi Moon ihre Kräfte verbinden und alle Sailor Kriegerinen ihre Kraft an Sailor Moon geben und diese verwandelte sich in Super Sailor Moon. Chibi Moon erinnerte sich an ein gespräch mit ihrer Mutter und diese hatte ihr einmal gesagt, das sie eine noch Stäkere Sailor Moon sieht: Super Sailor Moon. Dank der vereinbaren Kräfte der Sailor Kriegerinnen kann sich Sailor Moon in ihre Super Verwandlung verwandeln und dabei Rufen: Moon Crisis Make Up. In Folge 37, wird auch Chibi Moon zu Super Sailor Chibi Moon verwandelt da ihr wunsch ist es genauso stark und mutig wie Sailor Moon sein zu wollen. Ein dobelter Heiliger Gral erscheint und Usagi und Chibiusa, verwandel'n sich was zur überraschung der Sailor Kriegerinnen und Tuxedo Mask brachte. Aber als der Feind Master Pharao 90 noch nicht aufgab, opfert sich Super Sailor Moon mit der Macht des Heiligen Grals und die Macht des Silverkristal in dem sie die Kraft frei setzt. Aber Sailor Saturn traucht auf und mit ihrem Silence Glaive, rufte sie Death Reborn Revolution was zur Zetörung der welt brachte aber Super Sailor Moon benutze den Heiligen Gral ein Letztes mal und diese Kraft verwandelte alle Sailor Kriegerinnen in Super Kriegerinnen. Und am Ende wurde Hotaru wiedergeboren und Neptune,Pluto und Uranus nahmen die Kleine mit sich und gingen dankbar weg mit dem versprechen das sich alle wieder sehen dürfen mit Hotaru. Putting together the powers.jpg Ready to transform.JPG SMC34.5.jpg SMC34 3.jpg SMC34 2.jpg SMC34 8.jpg Crisi Make Up.gif CrisisMakeUpSMCIII.gif Super Sailor Moon in person.png Time to be together.png All Powers together.jpg sailor_moon_crystal_act_36_double_holy_grails.jpg Super Sailor Chibi Moon.gif Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Chibi Moon +.jpg